spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Tree Chicken
'''Tree Chicken '''is the seventy-fifth episode of Leader Plankton!. Characters *Phil *Tom *Sir Sandy *Black Sponge *Snailster Slimey *Cyan Kent *Leader Plankton (cameo) Plot Two sailors capture Sir Sandy so that they can have her for dinner. Story Two sailors had been relaxing in a boat, nearing Bikini Atoll. “Hey Tom, you know you know what would be great right now?” the first sailor asked. “What’s that, Phil?” Tom asked. “Some tree chicken,” Phil answered. “Mhm, tree chicken is the best! Too bad we’re in the middle of the ocean. No tree chickens here,” Tom groaned. “Oh well, I’m sure we’ll be able to catch something tasty,” Phil shrugged, throwing his fishing rod into the ocean. Meanwhile in Bikini Bottom, Leader Plankton walked out of Bucket of Evil. “Ah, time for another exciting day of torturing the citizens,” Leader Plankton grinned when suddenly the members of Anti-Plankton jumped in front of him. “Sheldon! It’s time to take down your and yo-” Sir Sandy started but was interrupted by a fishing rod catching onto her suit and bringing her up towards the surface. "Sandy! We have to save her!" Black Sponge announced. "Quick! Let’s go to headquarters and use Timmy’s spare space ship to get to the surface!" Cyan said and they quickly headed off. "Welp, that took quick. Oh well, time to terrorize the city!" Leader Plankton grinned, walking off. Meanwhile at Anti-Plankton, Cyan had found Timmy’s spare space ship. they all quickly hopped in and zoomed to the surface. There they spotted Phil, holding Sir Sandy in his hands. “There he is!” SpongeBob pointed. Suddenly, the boat began heading towards the shore. The members of Anti-Plankton soon began to follow the boat, determined to get their friend back. The boat soon arrived at the shore. Phil and Tom quickly got out and headed for their beach house, holding Sir Sandy in their hands. “You let go of me right now! You know, if we were in Texas, you’d never be able to do this!” Sir Sandy shouted. “Did that tree chicken just talk?” Tom asked. “Yeah, I bet that’ll make it even tastier!” Phil grinned. Suddenly, the members of Anti-Plankton burst in through the window. "Hey! You guys let her go right now!" Black Sponge demanded. "Ooh, a sponge! Perfect! We can use it to clean the tree chicken!" Tom grinned and squirted soap on Black Sponge, beginning to rub him over Sir Sandy. "Ah…" Black Sponge. "Oh, that’s disgusting…" Snailster Slimey groaned and threw up in disgust., the vomit landing onto Cyan’s cloak. "Seriously?" Cyan groaned. "Done!" Tom grinned and threw Black Sponge to the ground, throwing Sir Sandy in a frying pan. "NNNNOOOOO!!!!" Black Sponge and Cyan shouted. 20 minutes later… Cyan and Black Sponge stared in horror as Tim and Phil munched on their fried friend. “Mhm, mhm! This is the best tree chicken I’ve ever tasted!” Phil grinned. “I know right!” Tim said in agreement. “Let’s go home…” Black Sponge sighed as they hopped in their spaceship and headed home. Trivia *This is the last episode of Season 3. *Sandy dies in this episode, making it so that none of the original team members are a part of Anti-Plankton anymore. Category:Leader Plankton! Category:2015 Leader Plankton! New Year's Marathon Category:Leader Plankton! Episodes Category:Episodes Category:2015 Category:The Terrible Travis Category:The Terrible Travis's Episodes Category:Season Finale